


Better Than Apple Pie

by samsmindpalace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Holiday, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samsmindpalace/pseuds/samsmindpalace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The person that created Valentine's Day is an asshole."<br/>Or, how Dean sorted out his feelings on the day Corporate America decided was meant for love. <br/>This is just a really quick drabble and I may add a couple more before Valentine's Day. Reviews are appreciated!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The person that created Valentine’s Day is an asshole. Whoever decided that there needed to be a day for all of the people in the world to go fucking postal over their feelings just for the day deserves a demon bite in the ass.  
Not everyone agrees with this, but it is the core of Dean Winchester’s beliefs about almost every holiday in the world, so it’s not like it’s anything new.  
Of course, this would be just another day if it weren’t for a certain angel and a certain brother’s need to meddle in Dean’s private affairs. Today could have been just another day of secret longing and hope that no one was ever supposed to find out about if not for Sam and his god damn intuitiveness.  
Dean really should have known that Sam would figure something out. In between all of the stares and secret smiles and day dreams Sam was always there, watching and waiting for something to happen. This time he had just gotten impatient and last night he had finally decided to talk to Cas, who had sent a crudely written letter stating his affections and, god damn it, now Dean had to face the facts. And the facts were:  
1) Dean was attracted to men. They had always been there in the corners of his mind, he had just pushed them away until a girl he liked just as much would come along and take away the thoughts until the next attractive guy with a lingering smile came around.  
2) Of all of the men Dean could have actually fallen for, Castiel, the clueless angel that had launched his way into the Winchesters’ lives with a vengeance, was the one granted the honor.  
3) These facts had been brought to Cas’ attention by none another than Sam, after another awkward night in a hotel room with Dean having dirty thoughts he was jerked out of every two minutes when Sam had a question. And all that had to be said was, “Cas, do you have feelings toward my brother?” with a smirk and a tilt of the head, which left Castiel with a confused look on his face for about thirty seconds, followed by redness, followed by a rushed exit with claims of a lead, followed by a shit-eating grin on Sam’s face and a lack of reply from Dean because, shit, what way was there out of this one that wasn’t going to hurt Cas?  
So, now, on February 14th in a crowded supermarket with a handwritten note addressed to him from the angel he’d been secretly pining over for years explaining that he felt the same, Dean is trying to buy flowers, and he has no idea what kind of flowers to buy, or if this is even the right fucking thing to do. Nobody ever said love was easy, and loving an angel who appreciated the beauty of bees more than that of chocolate made everything even more difficult.  
Grabbing a bouquet of simple yellow roses, Dean pays and ducks out of there as quickly as possible, then sits in the impala for a bit before taking several deep breaths, jamming in a Metallica tape, and putting the surliest look possible on his face. (The flowers in his lap certainly weren’t doing him any favors in that aspect.)  
When he ducks his head in the hotel room the three men have shared the past couple nights on a routine salt-and-burn, he hears hushed speaking and decides it best to announce himself.  
“Sam, Cas, I’m back.”  
With the roses in one hand and the other in his pocket, he enters the room to find Sam at the computer and Cas seated on one of the beds, looking at his hands. He notices a pie on the bedside table with a card, and, shit, he forgot a fucking card, but he pushes the thoughts away and clears his throat.  
“Hey, um Cas, I bought you these.”  
And he awkwardly reaches the bouquet out towards the angel, who looks up at him shyly, shocking blue eyes confused but seemingly happy. Perhaps Dean just hopes that that is true, but he’ll take what he can get.  
He smiles encouragingly and Cas takes the bouquet, then it is silent for a moment until Cas stands and says, “Thank you, Dean. This is very thoughtful. I also got you something. He reaches for the pie on the table and holds it out. “Sam said Dutch apple was your favorite so I went ahead and-“  
And Dean kisses him, just like that, and he drops the pie and flowers at their feet. Fuck the flowers and the pie. This is better than the best Dutch apple pie he’s ever had, and he reaches up to touch Cas’ face, and they are the only ones there in the room until Sam clears his throat and they break apart.  
“I’m just gonna get another room,” he says, as him and Cas look down at each other’s feet and the mess there, until he grabs his laptop and his bag and leaves.  
“So,” Cas breaks the silence. “Do you think that perhaps we could, um, do that again?”  
“Yes, Cas, we can do that a lot of times, if you want to.”  
“I do want to, if you do.”  
And so they do.


	2. 2

Dean Winchester wakes up on February 15th in a bed in a musky motel room with none other than Castiel’s body tangled in the sheets next to him.   
The side of Cas’ face is pressed into the part of Dean’s back between his shoulder blades, and his arms are around his torso. Their legs are both bent and Castiel’s are pressed into the crease below Dean’s knees.   
He can hear the steady sounds of Cas breathing as he wakes up and realizes his surroundings. He knows that Cas will be able to sense his waking soon, so he twists around and looks into his eyes.   
When he sees the startling blue of the eyes he’s looked into so many times, just never so close; never so intimate, he smiles and leans in to kiss him, slow and sweet. He has waited too long for this, and, damn it, he is going to make up for lost time.   
Cas wraps his arms around him again and they stay like that for a while, until Dean’s phone starts to buzz on the bedside table and he remembers that Sam is probably waiting for them in the room next door.   
He picks up the phone and clears his throat, “Yeah, Sammy.”  
“I figured I should probably refresh your memory on the case,” Sam says, and Dean can hear the fucking grin on his smug face in his words.   
He can also hear his face reddening as he says, “Ha, very funny. Cas and I will- We’ll be right over.”  
He can hear Sam laughing as he hangs up the phone and begins to get out of bed.   
“I assume we are going to continue helping your brother with the case,” Cas says in his normal demeanor, with a smile in his eyes.   
“Sure thing, Cas. We got ghosts to burn and demons to fry. You know the deal.”  
When he looks up, he sees worry in Castiel’s eyes and a crinkle in his brow.   
“Dean?” He asks.  
“Yeah, Cas?”  
“What happened between us last night, was it just a one-time thing, because I understand if you want it to be, I just-“  
“No, Cas, no. what happened last night, I’ve wanted that to happen for a very long time. I thought maybe you, um, fuck Cas, I thought that you knew. I thought that was why you checked out so fast yesterday, but then I saw you last night with the pie and, oh God, Cas, did you not want to be with me? Because if you do, you know you just gotta say the word and we can go right back to normal and, Cas?”  
“I don’t want to go back to normal.” Cas says it with a look of determination on his face that Dean has seen only a couple of times before, when Cas was protecting him and Sam from something. “I want to continue doing this with you, Dean. I, I think I want to go on a date with you, if it’s okay?”  
Castiel looks at Dean with flushed cheeks and defiant eyes and Dean can feel himself starting to smile again. “Of course we can go on a date, Cas. Where do you want to go?”  
There is knocking at the door and Dean starts to fumble around for his clothes, with Cas following suit.   
“Shit. Just a minute, Sam.”   
There is about a five minute period of dressing and making the sheets look a little less , well, fucked in before Dean finally opens the door to a smirking Sam with his laptop case over his shoulder, Cas seated on the bed behind him.   
“So, I trust your evening was restful,” Sam jokes and Castiel gets a confused look.   
“Okay,” Dean says loudly, “Let’s get to business, why don’t we? We got a case, right, Sammy?”  
He can hear the weird tone of his voice and, shit, this is strange. He just finally slept with Castiel, the angel he’d been lusting after for years, who is now seated on the bed in very close proximity to his brother and him silently, and Dean can’t stop thinking about how Castiel’s mouth, which is now upturned into a slight smile, had been pressed against Dean last night and how his legs had wrapped around him and the way they had moved together.   
“So,” Sam interrupts his thoughts, “You two are dating now?”  
“Yes,” Cas says before Dean has a chance to get a word in edgewise. “Dean and I have decided to go on our first date sometime in the near future. We were speaking about it before you knocked but were unable to finalize details.”  
The grin on Sam’s face is so smug when he looks at Dean that he can practically read the thoughts of I knew I I knew it going through Sam’s head.   
“Yeah, Cas and I are going to the movies tonight, if that’s okay with him, of course,” Dean says, glancing sideways at Cas, who nods thoughtfully at him.   
“And maybe after that we can go grab some apple pie at a diner,” Dean says tentatively.  
Cas is smiling at him now, and Dean can’t help but smile back.   
Sam pulls out his laptop and they resume the work on the case as they had been yesterday afternoon before Dean’s flower shopping adventure. The only thing different now is that they are holding hands and have a date tonight free of demons and ghosts and Sam looming around the corner waiting to interrupt them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be one more chapter in the next couple of days that should be longer, and will detail Cas and Dean's first date. I hope you guys like this and reviews are always appreciated!!


End file.
